


Boobs Are Amazing, TBH.

by Asami_T



Series: Asami's One-Shots [14]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Body Image, Gender Identity, Lots of Gay Shit Going On Here, Multi, There's a Ryuunosuke cameo in there too, boobs, but she's just someone they met at pride, i have charts, polycule, the listed pairing is just one facet of the polycule, they're all together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_T/pseuds/Asami_T
Summary: Ranma Saotome reflects on the last seven years-- and on the subject of having boobs, and his romantic partnerships.
Relationships: Kuonji Ukyo/Saotome Ranma/Shampoo/Tendou Akane
Series: Asami's One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/933525
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Boobs Are Amazing, TBH.

**Author's Note:**

> Written after a conversation on the Discord about Ranma being a gender-free tit gremlin. Boy loves having melons.

It’s been seven years since Pops and I went to Jusenkyo—seven years since my whole concept of what _gender_ , sexuality and identity meant was tossed out the window. I hated it at first, having my manhood ripped from me so suddenly. It was a _foreign_ feeling, being in a body that wasn’t my own. But in those seven years since I got a free bath in a pool of Nyannichuan, things certainly have changed some.

Standing in front of a full-body mirror, stark naked, in my ‘cursed’ form—it was a form of therapy, in a manner of speaking. It had taken me years to get to this point, where I _felt_ in my heart of hearts that this is what I liked looking like every day. I gently cupped my breasts and squished them some in my hands, musing about it.

 _Breasts_ were probably the coolest thing of the whole experience. Owing to my old man’s stupid ideas about what girls were like, and having never been around girls much growing up… I got to decide my own ideas.

I loved these things.

Maybe a little too much, but after so many years of hating my body, and hating myself—I was entitled to be a little selfish.

I loved the weight when I held them in my hands, I loved it when people touched them, looked at them, _did things to them_. I liked watching them bounce up and down when I bounced on my toes, I liked the way my nipples… worked differently than in boy form. Everything about them was _so perfect_ to me. I never said as much back when I first got them, I was always self-conscious that someone would think I was weird for thinking that.

But then _everyone_ showed me that it was okay to be a little selfish about it. Akane loves them when we’re cuddling, she gets to use my chest as a pillow, so she can never complain about it. Shampoo’s thing is that she loves the fact I have the same bust and band as she does, so we can trade bras all the time. I think she loves them the same way I do, because she likes to just sit and play with them when we’re being intimate.

Frankly—all of them have their own silly reasons for it, and that’s one of the things I like. Showing them off and getting praise for the way they look from each and every one of my partners. Ryouga gets nose-bleeds every time we hook up—and then when he’s done, he leaves these painful _yet so erotic_ bites on my nipples. I’ve never associated _pain_ with sex, but Ryouga somehow always makes it feel like electricity going up my spine. I can’t complain, ever.

Besides, fair play is fair play—when he has his turns with the Instant Nyannichuan, I make sure to bite back just as hard. Unlike me, Ryouga is _definitely_ a screamer.

Akari’s the polar opposite though—she’s very gentle. She’s into the food thing, so she likes to lick certain things off them while doing _unspeakable things_ elsewhere.

It took me the longest time to come to the realization that _I prefer this body_. This little, diminutive, petite redhead with these huge melons! I mean, I kinda lose Little Ranma, and that’s sometimes a problem in the bedroom, but… I don’t know, we make it work out. Kasumi was kind enough to introduce me to the wonderful world of… toys that gave a simulacrum of having a dick without actually having one. It’s patched up some of the problems I’ve had, but not all of them.

Because of these things, I’ve kinda taken to wearing very little around the house. Oh, normally I dress like a normal person when I’m out in public, I don’t try to radiate _slut energy_ …

‘Cause I’m really not.

But when I’m at home with Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo—or I’m staying over with Ryouga and Akari; Kasumi and Kodachi; Nabiki and Konatsu; Hibari and her partners, or Tsubasa and Kousaku… I like to wear as little as I can so I can soak up all the wonderful compliments. Crop tops and tube tops, sports bras, and then maybe sometimes the most sexy, lacy things I can get my hands on.

Akane calls me a tease, but I can’t help it. A boy can only be deprived love and care so many times before he just kinda loses himself in the euphoria, and that’s kinda what’s going on here. Do you know how many times I’ve _come_ to merely being called a good girl? I can tell you—Akane has all of my partners keeping track. There’s a fucking notebook full of my kinks somewhere and nobody will tell me where.

Apparently right up there on that list, towards the top are three things— hair-pulling (yum!), positive names (particularly feminine ones…), and, _naturally_ , anything having to do with my breasts.

Stepping away from the sexual thing for a minute though—if I could take a magical thing that gave me these beautiful puppies when I was in boy-mode… I think I’d die and go to heaven. But you may be wondering—“oh Ranma, you’re so sex-crazed, all you’ve talked about is how they’re so nice to have for sexy times, surely there’s more to it than that”

Well, duh. Of course there is. But I’m not really ace, so of course the sexual parts are going to figure very highly for me. But there is more. For instance: Do you know how useful it is to pair these huge things with the Hidden Pockets thing Mousse does? Ever since I learned that, I’ve been able to fit just about anything inside my bra.

There was this one time we went to Tokyo Disneyland—the whole polycule (which is like… holy crap, I haven’t stopped and counted in forever. 18 different people, and I swear, I was able to fit everyone’s phone into my bra, and I still had room to spare! I think the attendant saw that ‘cause he was giving me this weird look—but I dunno, it was funny to me. They’re great storage containers—there was once a wager on if I could fit an entire sword in there. Tatewaki lost and had to pay everyone 20,000 yen. Easiest money I ever made.

Of course—the pillows thing, you really can’t underestimate just how soft they are. I mean, I can’t really test that theory out myself without the Spring of Drowned Twin, but I kinda promised everyone I wouldn’t try it. Apparently having one of me around is enough, two might cause a riot. But if _Shampoo_ is any indication, then no wonder everyone fights to cuddle with me. And here I thought they just liked me for my personality.

Hibari and Nabiki though, their appreciation for it in a non-sexual way really kinda stems from fashion. I’m like their personal model. According to Hibari, anything I put on immediately becomes sexy with the right makeup and hairstyle. Sometimes the stuff I model goes into magazines, but most of the time I’m pretty sure they stash the photos away in albums to look at later. Hibari really likes to take pictures of me in profile or lying down in certain positions. She says that my body is _really_ symmetrical and that a lot of women would pay millions of yen for a body like mine.

She even admitted _she_ would pay for a body like mine. The Nyannichuan really took good care of her when she transitioned, but even then, her breasts are nowhere near the size of mine (did I just get a more concentrated amount of it or something? Jeez…). It’s a subject that’s kind of a sore spot with her when she gets a little tipsy.

Kasumi’s kinda the same way, though hers is less for photography and more for just enjoying the moment. Her and her girlfriend—Kodachi, who I have a complicated relationship with, even though we are sometimes… _intimate_ that way—it’s complicated, as is everything else in my life.

Every couple weeks they doll me up in a really expensive, _really sexy_ evening gown and drag me out on the town, and I swear ninety percent of the time, they can’t keep their eyes off the merchandise. But then sometimes we won’t even have sex. There’ll be some kissing and touching sure, but I really do think that the two of them enjoy the aesthetics more than they enjoy the actual sex part.

Not that I’m complainin’ or nothing. I get a really expensive meal for free, and then I get to fall asleep sandwiched between two tall, really soft and smooth women.

Tsubasa’s kind of the same way. I think it’s therapeutic for her. She likes to sleep naked—why, you might ask?

“Do you know how long it took me to find the right combination of Jusenkyo springs to get this rocking ass body? Do you think I’m not going to enjoy every minute of it?” Is her response almost every time. As if it’s the easiest question in the world.

Tsubasa, as much as she is definitely a she and is always very clear and adamant about that—she was never one for getting rid of her little Tsubasa, so she very much enjoys the intimate skin contact. The nights we end up in bed together, we’re both naked, one on top of the other—a mess of limbs and other things and we’re usually all tangled up. More than once I’ve woken up to her poking me and having my tits firmly squished in her fingers.

Sometimes it gets to the sex part, but a lot of the time we just enjoy the intimacy. Kousaku is kind of a sex fiend, and so is Hibari; though Hibari and Tsubasa have the same kind of complex, almost-hatefuck-style relationship that Kodachi and I have—

As a result of all that stuff, Tsubasa doesn’t get much of the honest emotional intimacy that she desires, and so I kinda fill that void. I’m happy to do it though. Once you get past the rough spots, she’s a huge fucking dork and I wouldn’t have it any other way.

Polycules are one of those things that not everyone can deal with—how do you show affection and support for seven or eight different partners? Well, it’s not _a simple answer_. One thing you need to know is that it isn’t just a free-for-all, there are definitely internal relationships that bounce off each other and there are clearly defined delineations.

For instance: Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo and I all live together—but we each have partners outside of ourselves that we interact with on a daily basis. Akane frequently goes out on dates and visits Sayuri and Yuka at their apartment, and they do have threesomes. Ukyo and I are both also in a relationship with Konatsu—who is in a relationship with Nabiki and I.

Nabiki and Konatsu live together in their own apartment in one of the ritzier parts of Tokyo. Living a life of luxury is something that poor little Konatsu hasn’t been accustomed to, so it’s been good for her to break past some of her traumas and figure out what life is like when you don’t have an abusive step-parent over your shoulder.

Kasumi and I are in a relationship together—though she lives with Kodachi and their like, six dogs. I’m “benefits without friends” with Kodachi, and we somehow make that work, but that’s because Kasumi’s a nice counter-balance to keep us from fighting each other too often. Living with the Queen of Zen and having to take care of a bunch of cute puppies has really mellowed Kodachi out, but she’s still sometimes kind of weird about me.

I’m in a ‘friends with benefits’ arrangement with Ryouga and Akari, just like the Akane with her friends. Sometimes I visit their farm out of town, visit for a few days, smooch and stuff, and then head home. It’s comfortable to get away from the bright lights and loud noises of Tokyo every so often.

Hibari Oozora—probably the most sexual, attitude-driven, smarmy blonde on Earth, is dating me, Nabiki and Shampoo _while_ also being in a subpolycule of her own with her two friends, Rie and Gekijirou—though those two don’t have a relationship between each other. They’re platonic datemates, and mostly are together because they’re both deep head-over-heels for Hibari.

And then Hibari’s also got that weird “benefits without friends” thing with Tsubasa. The two… _don’t_ like each other much, but they have no qualms about yanking each other’s hair and smashing themselves together. I don’t understand it, but whatever.

It’s nice, sometimes, being the nexus of such a massive network of people who love each other and love me, and I don’t mean that in a _selfish_ way. All of us have some real fucking issues we need to work through.

Like: okay, so you know that at least four of us in this big mish-mash of people are trans. I’m transfemme non-binary. Pronouns don’t matter much to me. He, she, they—whatever. Hibari and Konatsu both were very much cut-and-dry transwomen who wanted any magical solution they could to do away with their birth forms. Valid and witnessed, to be honest.

Tsubasa was similar, but she was totally chill with keeping herself the way she was born from the waist-down. That was a new and unique idea that none of us had really given much thought to, but now that we’ve had time to get used to it, I think it’s really brave and cool of her.

But then there’s stuff that’s _less clear_. Ukyo, for instance: She quite often insists that she’s a woman, and proud of it, but she enjoys binding her chest and wearing men’s attire. I’ve tried to talk to her about nonbinary labels and stuff, but she’s very firm and insistent. I think it has a lot to do with her old man—there was this other girl we met at a pride parade, Ryuu, I think her name was? She had the same ideas. It’s a miracle I didn’t end up the same way as them with my thought processes about expression.

Akane is kinda the opposite. She still struggles with her femininity and self-confidence in it. I’ve caught her on more than one occasion staring longingly at a packet of instant Nannichuan. I’ve been trying to find the time to broach the subject with her, but any time we start talking about experimenting with it in the bedroom, she gets this look on her face and quickly changes the subject or runs off, claiming something or another.

Shampoo and I feel like at some point we’ll just have to prank her with it so she can get over the hump, but neither one of us wants to do it in a malicious way, so we’ve been trying to be patient about it.

But like I said: I wouldn’t trade any of this, _any of it_ , for all the money and ice cream in the world. I love all my partners with my heart, and they put up with my weird brand of body positivity.

Ahhh. We’re getting off the subject. Life’s great, but really though. Honestly.

Who wouldn’t _love_ to have a pair of boobs to play with any time they want? Oh, someone might protest and go “not my own”, and get all sorts’a butt hurt about it, but like. Aren’t your own boobs the best kind to play with any time you want? Nobody can tell you when to stop, you’re the judge of your own boundaries!

Man, I love having tits—and all my girlfriends love my tits too, which is… _even better._

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious what the exact mapping of the polycule is: [here](https://i.imgur.com/U6SVTmO.png)


End file.
